Un amor que me depara el destino
by sakuraj4
Summary: Tsunade manda a Sakura y Naruto a una misión para buscar a Sasuke, ¿qué es lo qeu se encontrarán?, soy mala para los summarys pero denle una oportunidad a mi fic :
1. Un giro de la vida

Con una fría noche y bajo una hermosa luna cierto rubio acompañaba a su mejor amiga en camino a casa después de haber tenido una larga y depresiva plática con la hokage. Los dos se sentían sin ánimos y parecía que el mundo se les venia encima, con solo verlos se podría distinguir la cara de preocupación y frustración… ninguno de los dos quería hablar sobre el molesto tema tocado en la pasada conversación con la hokage.

-FLASHBACK-

Naruto y sakura se encontraban en la oficina de la hokage, no tenia más de unos dos segundos que habían recibido una gran noticia que le daría un giro a sus vidas…

-No lo puedo creer! Es cierto lo que dices vieja? Es cierto que han visto a Sasuke cerca??- naruto gritaba emocionado por la noticia que les había dado Tsunade, parecía que la alegría se le escapaba por todas partes, realmente era una contagiosa escena.

-Ahh!!-suspiro Tsunade-si la información es totalmente cierta-

Al escuchar eso Sakura quedo inmóvil no podía articular palabras…. Era realmente posible que Sasuke Uchiha el hombre que había tratado desesperadamente de encontrar todos estos años…. Estuviera tan cerca?

-Entonces podemos ir por Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta de una buena ves!- grito naruto mientras seguía con su alboroto, cosa que hizo que sakura saliera de sus pensamientos y pusiera un poco mas de atención en la conversación.

-Eso quisiera… pero... Sasuke viene acompañado de los akatsuki… por lo tanto es muy peligroso que tu vallas naruto- menciono tsunade con una cara de angustia al imaginar los gritos que estaba por soltar un molesto naruto…

- Que!? Porque no?…. Claro que lo are, iré por Sasuke y lo traeré de vuelta y nadie me lo impedirá!- grito naruto, aunque tubo que controlar su ira cuando se dio cuenta de la preocupada y triste cara de Sakura.

-Tsunade-sama? A dicho que Sasuke esta con los akatsukis no? Eso quieres decir que su objetivo es Konoha y probablemente naruto…cierto?- sakura parecía preocupada por otro lado no asimilaba a Sasuke junto con akatsuki como podía ser? por su mente pasaban miles de cosas por las que Sasuke se uniera a akatsuki pero ninguna parecía convencerla…

- Correcto Sakura… por ese motivo no puedo permitir que naruto valla a una misión tan peligrosa, aparte necesitamos la mayor cantidad de ninjas posible para defender Konoha… por lo tanto ninguno de los dos ira!- tsunade termino de decir esas palabras con un tono estricto y firme.

-Pero!- reclamaron sakura y naruto al mismo tiempo

-Sin peros… ya se ha dicho ustedes dos se quedaran para proteger Konoha-

-Hi- fue lo único que pudo decir sakura antes de que unas lagrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas, no podía desobedecer las ordenes de la hokage pero tampoco podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados esperando a que alguien mas trajera de vuelta Sasuke…"eso jamás!" pensó sakura.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Ya estaban por llegar a casa dela pelirosa cuando sakura rompió el silencio…

-Naruto, respecto a lo que dijo Tsunade…- en ese momento la pelirosa fue interrumpida por naruto.

-Sakura…sabes, si de algo estoy seguro es que no me daré por vencido! De verdad puedes confiar en mi!- y ahí estaba el mismo naruto de siempre… una persona que sin duda te haría sentir feliz con solo unas palabras de animo, ese era naruto un buen amigo…

-Naruto…- dijo sakura mientras veía a naruto con admiración siempre se había preguntado como era que el nunca perdía las esperanzas? Aunque pasara lo peor…sabia que naruto siempre seria Naruto... y se sentía feliz de tener a un amigo como el, se sentía segura cuando estaba a su lado pero no podía dejar de pensar en el vacio que llevaba por dentro era mas que obvio que solo una persona en el mundo podía llenar ese gran vacio en su corazón y aquel era… Uchiha Sasuke.

Al llegar a su casa sakura se despidió de Naruto, entro y lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño con agua caliente para relajarse un poco, cuando salió se pudo su pijama y se recostó en su cama para pensar bien las cosas, tenia el presentimiento de que algo grande estaba por venir, sabia que debía de hacer algo… pero que? que podría hacer para traer de vuelta a Sasuke? Nada pasaba por la mente de sakura, ninguna idea ingeniosa hasta que de pronto… algo grande paso por su cabeza, tal vez era loco pero tendría que hacerlo… esa era la única forma!


	2. La traición

**Capitulo #2**

La traición

De pronto sakura se paró rápidamente de su cama, se dirigió hacia su armario y saco la bolsa que siempre llevaba con ella para las misiones era una linda bolsa rosa que le habían regalado sus padres cuando cumplió 12 años, le traía buenos recuerdos de su antiguo equipo por eso siempre la llevaba con ella.  
De pronto empezó a meter todo lo que creía necesario, ropa, objetos personales, documentos importantes, armas, y todo lo que le fuera útil.

Una vez en la puerta de su recamara lista para salir, sakura, miro hacia un pequeño pero lindo buro donde se encontraba la famosa foto del equipo 7, no pudo evitar ponerse melancólica y por su cabeza pasaron miles de recuerdos estando en Konoha, parecían torturarla, con cada recuerdo, era como si algo le dijera que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto pero ella solo sabia obedecer a su corazón así que emprendió su viaje en busca de Sasuke!

Después de unos minutos de camino Sakura se encontraba frente a la puerta principal para salir de Konoha, el viento soplaba suavemente llevando con el pequeños pétalo rosas que al llegar a suelo se unían con los otros formando un hermoso camino que levaba a un oscuro y tenebroso bosque, entonces Sakura, empezó a dudar un poco… de verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto? que dirían tsunade y Naruto al respecto? Se enojarían mucho? Tal vez naruto haría lo mismo que ella, espera un momento! era cierto se había olvidado de Naruto lo iba a abandonar!, cierto estaba abandonado la aldea!! Nunca se puso a pensarlo desde ese punto… en realidad desde el momento en el que estuviera un pie fuera de Konoha seria una traidora, una renegada… al igual que Sasuke!

Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión y aunque no era muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás no se daría por vencida, su corazón le rogaba a gritos poder volver a verlo otra ves –Sasuke- fue lo único que dijo Sakura mientras salía definitivamente de la villa, esta ves estaba decidida…seria firme en sus decisiones, ahora era una Sakura nueva y tenia que dárselo a mostrar a todo el mundo!

Entonces sakura Emprendió la búsqueda hacia el escondite donde supuestamente le habían dicho se encontraba Sasuke, el viaje no era muy largo de echo le llevaría una hora o dos horas llegar al lugar, lo que realmente le preocupaba era lo que haría al ver a Sasuke… no podía dejar de pensar en como reaccionaria, era algo complicado, pero de repente algo la saco de sus pensamientos y es que al ver la luna se quedo sorprendida… no se había percatado de que esa noche la luna se veía mas brillante que nunca… parecía estar llena de vida como si hubiera renacido o algo por el estilo… en realidad era como si la luna compartiera la felicidad de sakura, ella sabia que esa noche seria especial ya que vería a Sasuke…. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo mágico sucedería, realmente con cada paso se emocionaba más, así que acelero un poco mas para poder llegar pronto al lugar pensado.

En otro lugar no muy lejano:

Un Uchiha se encontraba recostado en el techo de lo que se le podía llamar un escondite, se veía pensativo, trataba de concentrarse en sus planes, tenía un millón de cosas importantes en las cuales pensar… pero las estrellas lo distraían de todo pensamiento, esa noche la luna parecía emocionada, era absurdo pero daba la impresión de que tenia sentimientos.  
Entonces una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

- Ei Sasuke sabes que odio molestarte… pero en que piensas?- dijo un hombre de dientes filosos.

- Hmp! En nada importante Suigetsu- respondió un indiferente Sasuke, cansado de las preguntas sin sentido de su compañero de equipo.

- mm… oye esta tal villa… Konoha! No es donde tu viviste?- pregunto Suigetsu.

- y eso que tiene que ver?-

-bueno pues… yo solo me preguntaba si de verdad no tienes alguien importante ahí?-

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido y también molesto por la pregunta a lo que le respondió algo simple…

-no! –

-estas seguro porque desde hace algunos días te veo algo pensativo… así que supuse que debes de estar pensando en alguien especial…- Suigetsu de verdad empezaba a molestar Sasuke y mas con ese tono de burla que el ponía a las cosas solo para empeorarlas…

- ya te he dicho que NO!! – en ese momento Sasuke sacaba su larga y filosa katana cosa que hizo poner nervioso a Suigetsu.

- ei ei!! Sasuke no es para ponerse así! Em…amigos?-

-largo de aquí!!- ordenó Sasuke conteniendo toda la ira posible.

- espera antes se me olvidaba decirte que Madara te llama… dice que quiere hablar sobre la misión!-

-Hmp… ok- dijo Sasuke ya mas tranquilo

Después de escuchar lo que dijo Suigetsu, Sasuke entro por una puerta que conectaba al techo con el interior de la casa y fue hacia donde Madara se encontraba dejando a un aliviado Suigetsu.

………………..Fin del segundo capítulo…………

ola bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento no haberlo puesto antes pero no tenia tiempo, jeje aqui contesto sus comentarios y gracias!

**sakura984**- gracias por todo tu apoyo fashionista!! sabes creo que no lo habria logrado sin ti y aunque todavia no le entiendo muy bien a esta pagina creo que de aqui en adelante no tendre que preguntar mas jeje que oso siempre te preguntaba a ti!! mil gracias por tu paciensia!!y bueno nos vemso en tu fic!! jeje chaooo XD

**setsuna17**-bueno ps gracias por leer y comentar mi fic ojala vea otro comentario tuyo!! chaooo :P

**carlita-chan**- jeje gracias por leer mi fic!! pss ojala me perdones por haber tardado tanto pero prometo ser mas puntual!! ojala te vea en el proximo capitulo!!^^^chaooo :P

**.Chan**-huy perdon por la tardansa pero por fin deje el capitulo, ojala te haya gustado!! jeje chaooo nos vemos :P

**gotic flower**- jeje gracias por el comentario ojal te haya gustado el capitulo y bueno ojala te vea en el proximo jijiji nos vemos..chaoo :D


End file.
